User blog:Baluar/God Eater: Fall of the Heavens, chapter 14: Spear of God
Beoblade and Arthur were walking together, silent, in the darkest paths of the city. Those paths were so poorly designed that most of the light wouldn't arrive to them. Barely any sunray got to pierce the shadows they were in. While they were not speaking, they both knew that they were thinking the same. How could anyone allow people to live there? It was truly a place where even Aragami would refuse to hide, yet people not only could, but were practically forced to live in. Of course, they had to search through there. That hellhole was the most likely place where Aragami would hide. Especially the small ones, who would otherwise fall prey to the larger Aragami, would lurk in the shadows there, protected of their larger cousins. But something was off. Something made them feel uneasy. Even for people who had trained enough through the years to be among the strongest warriors among men, they began to feel, if not fear, then at least apprehension. Even with their senses at their sharpest, there was no movement in their barely lit way. Despite the fact that all what they knew about Aragami told them that they should already be facing hordes of small monsters, there was no life in the barren alleys. Only the wind could be heard blowing across the deep chasm that was that part of the residential section... Suddenly, something moved behind Arthur's back. While he didn't realize what was going on, Beoblade noticed it and deployed his shield, blocking a high speed charge coming from a still unknown monster. While the monster was appreciably large, or so did Beo assume, he performed the block without so much as flinching. The beast, whatever it was, was large enough to cause a faint wind when moving, yet was so lightweight that its movement was completely mute. As soon as the clash happened, Beo knew by pure instinct that it would head back and strike them again only after they had calmed down and assumed they were safe. It was part of a God Eater's job never to let their guard down, never to assume safety. After some missions, all God Eaters, young or old, strong or weak, range-oriented or close-quarters experts, would learn that letting your guard down when the enemy is still alive is akin to begging for death. Besides, who on the world is deluded enough to think they are safe when alone in a dark alley, just after blocking an unknown monster's attack? -Nice reflexes, Beo. - Arthur commented. He dropped the silence, and it resonated in the empty alleyways just as the impact of Oracle Cells agains shield had, moments ago. -Like you couldn't resist the strike. - Beo said, confident that they would finish the monster in no time. However, as Beoblade joked around, Arthur saw a pair of large red eyes opening behind his confident partner's back. ---- <--- Previous chapter Next chapter ---> Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic